Death is only the beginning
by zel-chan
Summary: Allen's on a mission, Lavi and Kanda are left to deal with their emotions. But when Allen comes back... Everything is crushed. violence, mind torture and yaoi on the menu [Kanda x Allen  Lavi x Allen]maleOCs[maybe OCxAllen]
1. Death is only the beginning

**A/N :**

**Ok this is my very first real try at ****fan fiction so that probably won't be great ;**

**Forgive it as there might be a few to a lot English mistakes and I would appreciate it if you tell me about it so I can improve my skills. **

**Now Enjoy!**

**Warning : this story contains Yaoi, violence, mind toture and the list might grow if there are other chapters.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own D.Gray Man if I did it would be a yaoi manga and Lavi Kanda and Allen would be a threesome !!! XP lol**

**Death is only the beginning**

"DARN YOU! ANSWER NE NOW!!! I TOLD YOU TO SPEAK YOU FUCKING BEAN SPROUT!" only silence answered the enraged cries of the long haired swordman who was now in the process of furiously shaking the body of the white haired exorcist so he would at the very least (as that was what he hoped so he wouldn't be all so confused) protest or reject him.

That's when the red haired exorcist who was also in the room decided he should interfere. And as he realized that fact, the apprentice bookman caught his black haired fellow companion by the shoulders in order to stop his sudden madness.

The unexpected touch made the one also known as Kanda Yû to release his grip on the exorcist named Allen Walker.

"Yû that's enough now…" said the size shifting hammer wielder in a surprisingly controlled voice which caused all the presences in the room but Kanda to flinch. Even Lavi had a hard time realizing it was him who just spoke in such a way, it was so unlike him.

Komui Lee the mad scientist and his gentle sister Lenalee, the only other witness of the act played in the cold room, both watched in disbelief the usually ice hearted samurai showing such a display of emotion without shame in front of their eyes.

The calm composure Lavi had managed to keep until now crashed down as his memory replayed itself against its owner's will…

He remembered a few weeks ago when his innocent and kind white haired friend was sent away on a simple innocent looking mission that consisted in retrieving an innocence that the finders had secured and by some kind of miracle no Akuma had been detected yet over the area.

The bookman in training also remembered all too well just a few days back when he had gathered the courage to confront his childhood friend…

* * *

The red head was walking down the seemingly endless corridors of the black order's HQ before stopping by a giant double oak door behind which the library could be found as well as the man he was searching for at the moment (or at least that was what Lenalee had told him). 

Upon opening the doors he could see the parody of Cerberus the three headed dog of hell calmly sitting at the opposite end of one of the long tables that were here so people could sit when they came to read or work peacefully without the trouble of some unrespectfull mad scientist as the said fellow had a saint horror of this place.

(Well the place WAS peaceful, as long as Kanda didn't appear in a more than ever fool mood, glaring with such a might that it would probably freeze to death the soul of any poor being that dared have the madness of making direct eye contact with the cruel glare or approaching the meanie less than a mile radius.)

Sighing at his mental image of Kanda, Lavi approached the beast who had raised his head in order to glare fiercely at the now immune exorcist, who dared come and invade his personal space.

"Yo, what are you doing here Yû-chan? Komui told me you were all PMSing around the HQ since this morning… And actually as I see you I think he wasn't all that far from the truth…" he stated with a frown but couldn't resist from adding that last part to his speech as he saw the other glare intensify with each word and which clearly said I'm going to rip both yours and the guy's guts out and arrange them in soba for that'. Maybe then he realized he shouldn't have named the poor scientist, but hell if he was going to put up with the PMSing male alone. Even though that if he hadn't named the man there wasn't a lot of living (or even dead) being who had enough mental issues to speak out loud such tough about Kanda anyway.

"What the hell do you want? AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU IDIOT RED!!!" ok so he retired what he said earlier Cerberus was Kanda'S parody.

He shivered and for a moment though he really hadn't choose his day for talking with the swordman but continued nonetheless "I came to have a word with you actually, not on you unexplained wrath but on Allen…" he deadpanned; now there was really no longer any means for him to escape. He watched his companion face as he pronounced the name of the predicted destroyer of time.

"What about that moyashi ?!" Kanda often used to transform some part of his speech in his natal language when he was especially annoyed, but the said idiot red' didn't miss the slight interest that had suddenly appeared in the tone of his Japanese friend. "Did he screw up yet another mission?! Though I heard it was quite a simple one! Feh! Maybe that was still too hard for him and the other useless woman. If you came here because that maggot asked for us to go for help-"He didn't finish as the other exorcist before him began to laugh. "Now Yu-chan ("don't call me Yû or chan BAKA") aren't you getting a little too worked up about him? Mmh? And sorry to disappoint you but so far we haven't received any news about the mission yet, and ya know… no news, good news!". _**(A/N: I dunno the right English translation for this expression it just mean that if you don't receive any news that probably means everything is too right for the people to even bother calling you)**_

Kanda was lost; if the idiot hadn't come here to confront his bad mood nor was he asked to go on a mission and they had sent him the professional trouble maker to tell him to go… Then WHAT THE HELL COULD THE FUCKING IDIOT WANT FROM HIM AT SUCH A TIME WHEN HE WAS SO PEACEFULLY BROODING (and plotting evil but that was a whole different matter what he though of doing when the moyashi was there so he could piss him of to no end as it was his personal sadistic pleasure)!!!! It couldn't be possible that the red head of all people had found out… His though were interrupted as the bookman apprentice confirmed his fears.

"I'm here to tell you that instead of being a pure asshole in its entire splendor, you'd better tell Allen your feelings for him ya know…" The red head had finally dropped the bomb, now he was truly determined to stay until he had the answers he came here for. As to know if his instincts telling him the apparent iceberg wasn't all that ice when it come to Allen and that he was a highly dangerous treat to the boy's purity. He certainly didn't want the other to convert the pure (not so) innocent being into a somewhat masochist as the other was definitely a sadist pervert… He shivered at any mental image that was crawling up his mind at that moment… He sure never wanted to imagine such possibility… Particularly since it aroused him somewhat… (A/N : insert bondage scene here XD;) GOD HE DIDN'T JUST SEE THAT IMAGE COMING RIGHT FROM SOME FANGIRL'S MIND!!!! . ;

Kanda watched is friend in disbelief as he saw the other's face contorting in a few different emotions before setting into one of pure horror. Then he came back to his senses as he denied the future bookman's saying "I have absolutely no idea of what your talking about baka, the stupid bean sprout always knew that I never stood his face I hate that Fu-"once again he was interrupted in his speech, which seemed to annoy him more and more.

"And is it because you can't stand his face that last time you stared at is ass like if you were some rapist that had found it's pray??? Man everyone but the poor kid know by now…"

"WHAT?!?!" the sword wielder was quite shocked, he hadn't realized he had let such evidence escape him… AND FOR GOD'S SAKE SOME PEOPLE SAW HIM AND SURVIVED TO TELL THE WORLD!!! Now shame would devour him for all eternity! Lavi fought the urge to roll his eye to the point it would actually make a 360° in its socket at the idea that Kanda actually though no one had seen him doing that. "God forbid, I was actually ready the eventuality that you'd pounce the poor thing straight on if he didn't left the room in time -sigh- really…"

Had then ensued a few heated comments from the fool mouthed exorcist. Their meeting actually took quite some time as it was already dark outside the building as Lavi realized that by the time everything was sorted between the two fellows and as Kanda opened up to his friend (as much as opening up to someone was to the grumpy samuraï, to Lavi it just seemed as he threatened is worse enemy to make him tell some really important secret that would in all case result at said enemy's death after he had spilled everything), for a moment Lavi though that the always unhappy swordman was going to suicide after saying that, he indeed, had a soft spot for the undersized cursed boy (not his word but Lavi's translation at the never ending trademark injures of Kanda, he swore that he actually learned new words and heard some that he never though were possible to leave someone mouth without giving some sort of tongue sprain).

As he exited the library the redhead turned his face one last time to his friend just to warn him : "Bean sprout-chan IS a very loveable person you know… I gave you some time 'cause you're my friend and more than anything I don't want you to be sad, even though you wouldn't admit it, and especially I don't want to be the cause of your sadness…" At that Kanda tensed before Lavi decided to fully face him completely serious this time. "But I'm not like Allen… I just have that much of selflessness; even spend for you more than I though was capable of giving… Once he's back, you won't be the only one in the line, as much as that old panda probably won't like it, I have the intention of having him as much as you do" 'if not more' he though "and I WILL have him if you don't hurry your sorry ass… I no longer care for you and your too much of an egoistic asshole for me to understand why I even bothered to care in the first place…" the redhead voice was slightly shaking with the sadness he tried to held down, he had realized that his feelings had surpassed his friendship so much that he had came down to HATE Kanda; his childhood friend, the one he though he'd always care for even if he was an ass… He couldn't stand him anymore and surprised himself once for having wanted him gone. Those thoughts for his friend made him extremely sad and confused, often it pushed him to hate himself for being such an asshole but he couldn't stop the feeling. Love really was a cruel feeling he though.

He still smiled to his ex-friend, new rival, as he finally left the library, leaving some space for Kanda to seriously consider what had just been said.

_End flash back_

_

* * *

_

It has only been a few days back and Allen had actually returned, Timcampy had kept the innocence secure, Miranda too had returned as she had been assigned with him on the mission. Kanda and Lavi were both ready has time had passed and had accepted the fact they were now some sort of rivals, at the better until Allen had made a choice, at the worse until the two of them died as they'd still hope or fear that the choice could be reversed in favor of the other. That of course if the albino wanted any of their love in the first place, as that was put in the worst case scenario on both sides.

The two of them had walked in silence side by side as Komui had called them along with Lenalee down to the medical area.

Allen and Miranda's orders were to go to the innocence location, take it with them, and go back to HQ as the finders told them no Akumas were to be detected so far so they weren't concerned about any order to eliminate what wasn't even here. Simple enough. Without taking in the fact that between the time that the message was sent and the exorcists to get there, utter chaos had happened.

They heard that Miranda was gravely wounded and in a coma, most of the finders were dead. They feared that the object of their dispute might have met the same fate as their other exorcist friend/acquaintance even though they heard nothing about him and his health status which usually means he was ok but the weird thing was that he usually came directly to them and that hadn't been the case.

The crazy scientist made the teens enter a cold white chamber in the underground of the HQ, probably the lowest room of the whole hospital department. "We though you should see it first… The higher ups still don't know, I didn't have the time to go report just yet." Komui felt like giving some excuse for the 'unreporting' but the truth was that he didn't want those pigs to dissect what the few remaining finders had managed to bring back with so much difficulties putting their own life second priority to get it…

The seriousness that held the voice of the man made the teens shiver, it was at the time hard to believe that the man who had talked truly was Komui Lee the craziness incarnate.

As he lifted the sheet that covered whatever was laid on the metal table in the center of the room, the reactions of the three exorcists displayed various stades as Lenalee opened her eyes wide and looked like she had been paralyzed on the spot, Lavi's eye also widened and he seemed like he had a hard time controlling his breathing, he was hyperventilating, and he shacked all over like his worst nightmare happened, Kanda was the one who showed the less emotions as usual seeming just surprised at first then confused, it was clear that he refused to understand what was shown before him as he asked the question that he would regret later : "What's this ?... What's the FUCKING MEANING OF THIS????"

Just then Timcampy flew his way toward the three companions and its mouth opened to show a scene that would never be forgotten by the presents. It showed a place apparently one of the streets of the deserted town where the last mission had taken place. Allen was there, bleeding profusely, from his mouth a trail of blood accused the possibility of internal bleeding, as if the large gash to his right side wasn't already proof enough. But the exorcist seemed determined, looking straight forward like if the horrible wound was the last of his worries.

As the three could only watch the past replay itself a man approached the helpless child. He had short straight blond hair, cruel blue eyes, tall and quite muscular but in a handsome way (not like Skin Boric) (A/N : ever seen Cliff from SO3? well imagine his evil version now) but what alarmed the exorcists and scientist was his dark skin and the crosses on his forehead. "A NOAH !?" the four exclaimed at the same. A new Noah indeed and beside the fact that the man looked quite strong already, on his right arm was attached what resembled some unknown big weapon as it swallowed his whole right arm in a prison of metal and ended round just a few inches from the ground, it was impossible to tell was it could do or if it was even a weapon! The only indices they had was the way the young exorcist looked at it like if it was that thing which held the very end of the world and not the Earl of millennium. Allen then turned to what seemed being Timcampy's location as, through the retransmission, his eyes looked directly into the ones of the exorcists and he asked for the little golem to escape. With that the transmission ended and everyone returned to their initial shock except that now the two younger boys turned a ghostly pale and looked like they were going to throw up any minute.

"Tim has shown this to the finders squad as soon as it has reached them… but they came too late…" Komui had offered an explanation to them, he hoped it would calm the pain a little to know no one had wanted to abandon the poor boy.

Allen had indeed returned from his mission, but not alive, as the lifeless body on the table could prove. They didn't want to trust this, even if the proof was here right before them they wouldn't believe this happened.

"That's not true, that can't be true,… right!" No one ever heard the cold Kanda Yu speak like that, never.

That's how it ended with him throwing a tantrum and taking the body off of the medical table in order to wake the younger, now dead, exorcist. And had his childhood friend grab him in order to stop his madness.

Kanda had escaped Lavi's grip and was now sliding against a nearby wall to end in a leap on the ground screaming at the top of his lungs and CRYING of all things and in front of other people!

Lavi trembled but couldn't stop his gaze from falling on the dead white body of the one he secretly loved. The one that had always been so full of life, full of love, radiating heat offering warm smiles to everyone,… always expressive… and now, here, all he could see through the tears that welled up his eye was a dead, frigid, unmoving and expressionless body that bore the traits of his forbidden love. He couldn't be what bookman wanted him to be in front of this, he couldn't bring himself to be just a heartless recorder of history, for he couldn't even stop his tears.

As his eye traveled down the body of Allen Walker he suddenly couldn't stop his urge to throw up anymore, and as he heard from his left he wasn't the only one, but Lenalee would be okay with her brother next to her and Kanda, who was at his right, just continued screaming. Kanda's earlier crisis had made the body fall to the ground were Lavi now watched in pure horror at the expand of what was before hidden by the sheet, now was in the open for their eyes to see. Now, they saw what the new Noah had done to their friend. Lavi was indeed the bookman successor, so his eye picked up every thing as he couldn't turn his head because of the sick fascination for the body in front of him, even though his stomach was rejecting whatever it held of his previous lunch.

* * *

_(**New warning : now this is getting kinda gore so if you don't want to hear the description of the body you should pass up till you see the next paragraph!)**_

In the former white haired exorcist's abdomen was an enormous hole that almost separated the fragile looking body in two if it wasn't for the maybe one or two inch thick remains of flesh and torn muscle that still relied the upper body to it's lower part by the left side. Lavi took in all the details of the disgusting gap, which consisted in a few ribs sticking out and parts of the spine…

_**

* * *

****of gore.)**_

Somewhere the Noah was laughing like a maniac at what he'd done. But his pleasure was far from satisfied yet! Those exorcist were really hard to break, that's why he and his friend had planed on something that would be even more evil to do. They would break them so deep and shatter their souls in bits so little that no one would ever be able to put them back in one piece… ever. Unknown from the other living beings in the black order the blond haired Noah wasn't alone, and their pleasure didn't reside in the death of the exorcists, noooooo, their pleasure was far more twisted and perverted than the ones of the other children of Noah.

After all death is only the beginning…

**

* * *

**

**Here ya go!**

**So, so? How do you think it was???**

**Please R&R and tell me, just don't be too harsh as it's my first fanfic.**

**Also I'd love to know if you'd want it to continue and be a long story or if this should stay a one shot, please tell!**

Kanda: You… evil female… you killed my moyashi and made me CRY!!!! I hate you!

Lavi: A-Allen cries I-I love you ! ;.;

Allen: d-daijobu Lavi… don't cry I'm here ; And I didn't even said a single word in there… I'm the one who should be depressed for being killed and not getting anything to say in the matter… Please make this story continue so maybe I will get a few to say for that matter! I'don't want to die…


	2. please

**A/N:**

**Here is second chapter! A big thanks to all of my reviewers who asked for the fic to continue! It made me happy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM Allen would spend his time being chained, tortured and molested by bishies like Lavi, Kanda or Tiky ;;;**

**Warnings: Yaoi, torture,****… and also a few characters of my creation and OCCness ; and that's almost all for this chapter at least...but the list still might grow with other chapters...**

**A little precision: in the first version of the first chapter I really wasn't planning on being so mean to little Ka-chan (Kanda: Little Ka-chan???...) but it was just too good and relieving to do that X3! Voilà I just needed to say it!**

**Between the #s are expressions I was too lazy to describe too much (there isn't a lot of it really O.O)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Death is only the beginning (C****hapter 2: "please")**

_(location: __Black Order)_

The new had spread about the death of the young exorcist; he was loved by a lot of people so of course his loss caused rivers of tears to flow and cries to echo against the walls of the Black Order HQ.

Kanda had regained his coldness and sent death glares at everyone he met that dared crying the exorcist like he himself had done just a day before the decision to spread the new and burn the body, like all the ones of others who fell before, was taken. In his opinion they had no right to act like that, only the ones like him that had truly lov-hum-cared-hum hum- well knew him for a very long time had the right to cry.

Lenalee was depressed and her brother did all he could to be near her, and if not able to comfort her at least he would be a presence or a shoulder to cry on, he knew just how much she had been attached to the boy. Her pain was his pain and of course he too was extremely sad, even if as the head of the science department, he had no right to show his true feelings. That's where understanding friends like Reever were appreciated. His assistant always knew what was wrong and what to do to make things better, always.

For Lavi it had been quite a trial too… Bookman had disapproved the fact his apprentice had such deep feelings for the white haired exorcist and let himself be swallowed into despair by the loss. Lavi was a fool to think that the old Bookman would not see his sentiments towards the young, now dead, exorcist. The red head had closed himself into the library and had been sitting alone quite like Kanda had been. He was trying hard to wash his head from the sigh of the tortured body of the one he loved by reading all the books he hadn't read before. He had even started fishing in the reserve he didn't even know existed. But all his work seemed useless as he often found himself slumped over a table or one of the chair, crying his heart out and remembering…

That day the body of the exorcist and the finders that died where going to be burned. It has been already five days since the 'incident' and the bodies were going to smell if they did not began the ceremony quickly. The science department had tried to discover what had caused the blow to the exorcist stomach but nothing came out of the investigation, they weren't even able to take of the innocence off of the exorcist since sawing the arm off was beyond their mental strengths: the poor boy should at least rest in his coffin as whole as possible, so they thought that after the body was burned they could take it away. The innocence was resistant enough to support the heat of the fire...

Kanda, Lenalee and Komui where standing just before the mass formed by the coffins on top of which rested the one on which shined proudly the name of the person resting inside of it with silver letters: Allen Walker.

Lavi was not here, he was once again remembering, the Noah who killed Allen, his face was engraved in The Bookman in training memory, the body of the white haired exorcist. He looked so helpless, even though his innocence was still intact, it was really the only thing looking still unharmed…

#twitch#

...Wait…

...Noah...

Tortured exorcist but no damage on the innocence…

All the Noah's hate innocence and they destroy it after or even sometimes before killing the exorcist, that's a fact known by all...

_'But A__llen,... his body... Think Lavi, think damn it!' _But his thoughts were stopped by sudden realisation: _'It's impossible the Noah forgot the innocence! And it's impossible for Allen to still have his left arm if there is no innocence in it! His arm IS innocence! But still the body...It looked perfectly like him...Arg, think Lavi! Something is terribly wrong here!'._

Another memory snapped inside the boy's head, this one coming from one of the 'fantasy' books he had read in the reserve. He ran as fast as he could out of the library and toward the outside of the HQ were the bodies were going to be burned any minute now, all the while calling himself all the names under the sun (A/N: translation found in a dictionary ;), for not noticing such obvious fact first. _'If my theory is right then,... THEN ALLEN!!'; _"THEN ALLEN IS ALIVE!!!!!" he screamed as hard as his vocal cords would allow him to when he finally took sigh of the place were some finders, two exorcists plus the head of the science department stood behind the mass of coffins.

"THEN ALLEN IS ALIVE!!!" earring that, everyone near earshot at the moment turned to the source of the cry, and they saw a running Lavi going straight to the mass that was a few second from being burned to ashes by one of the finders who had been asked to complete the ceremony since the others couldn't bring themselves to do the last part of it. Being the first ones to react Kanda and Komui caught the apparently mad exorcist by the waist as he tried to jump to the top of the little mountain of coffins.

"The, hell, are you thinking idiot junior?! Don't you do stupid things, he needs to rest in peace: he's dead for god's sake!" Kanda, always oh-so-kind, replied to his friend words and course of action. "Lavi, I understand your feelings, but you can't have him back to life you should know that more than any other person, and besides you saw him, you SAW HIM, he can't be still alive Lavi!" Komui too tried his best to calm the fighting exorcist in his arms who still tried to get free and run to the coffin of his fallen friend, jerking the tissue that covered it and indicated his former status within the Order.

"You don't understand I tell you he's STILL ALIVE!!!" Lavi persisted in his attempts to get over his comrades arms.

Leenalee reacted after a moment because of the shock from the scene playing before her, thinking that she had enough of being a spectator every time and decides she should put a little female diplomacy into the mess those three made. "Lavi what are you talking about please explain it to us! We can't understand why you're saying that" she bowed her head, her hands forming fists of rage for she wanted hard that his friend words could be true and not sleepless, driven by despair, meaningless he had cried out of madness ; she didn't want to think her friend was insane. "Please calm down Lavi it's hard enough as it is... Don't pour more salt in our wounds, I think enough as already been cried out. So, please..." new tears threatened to fall from her eyes now and Lavi calmed down a little at the words and sight of the young female.

Bookman, the old panda (Bookman: who are you calling a panda stupid authoress!!! me: herm...), choose the moment to appear out of nowhere. "You idiot disciple..." he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, something rare from him: after all, he never showed emotions, and now he looked like he prepared himself for something that would took too much energy for his old bones. "That needs a valid explanation,... If not I might consider that you truly were a failure and definitively stop your training and search for another disciple! I can't continue training someone who can't uphold the work of a bookman properly."

At that Lavi completely calmed down and the two others decided now they could release him, though they took away their arms very slowly, almost fearing another crisis from their friend. The red head turned around so he was face to his mentor, his face showed all the seriousness of his assumptions, and not without a little disdain toward his master he voiced his explanation, his voice trying to hide the anger and excitement as much as he could: "Don't you find it strange that, though we clearly saw it was a Noah that attacked Allen, his innocence is still intact?! It's like the principal duty of the Noah to destroy the innocence, just as much as ours is to destroy the Akumas, just a natural instinct! Allen's arm is still in place no Noah in this world wide would have allowed an innocence to live through the death of its carrier! So? You get my point yet or what old man?!".

Lavi's point shocked the four, but didn't put much more sense to most of the finders who listened actively to the argument which took place right in the middle of an important ceremony.

"I... see..." for the first time in years Bookman felt very, very old _'This fool of a student... How is it possible for him and his heart, his SENTIMENTS...? When did that idiot surpassed my expectations when I though he was going to be a forever good for nothing pain is the ass? Yet... everything isn't solved yet, if he thinks such little piece of information is enough to affirm Walker-san is still alive then-'_

The train of thoughts of the Bookman was interrupted by his successor who eagerly obliged to give all the more information as if he read his mentor's mental speech: "Those past few day's when I was in the library I read several books until I found an hidden reserve in the underground...which by the way, I never heard of before..."; "Those books where out of reach because of the higher ups orders as it had been considered the information's they contained were heretic fantasies which might corrupt our order or drive the weakest minds to fake assumptions." Komui felt the need to explain the reason of a hidden reserve under the headquarters.

"I don't remember having wind of such case..." the Bookman considered all the information he was gaining at the moment "Were, us, Bookmen, in your list of weak minded people? I though our deal with the order also mentioned that no information was supposed to be kept away from us..." presumption was something, having all the proof lining before you on the other hand could easily change it into accusation, a contract with the Bookmen was something to respect. They might be nothing in the history, but they still were the writers of it and if the Order had information it was THEIR duty to keep it into fiction or into real facts of history.

"I do not have further information about that... The books were supposed to be burned but we actually kept it hidden... just in case..." at that point Komui knew his place was in the line so the best choice for him was to explain everything clearly, and it seemed as the others understood well his position, as the Bookman seemed to take his personal actions as a good thing.

With that point cleared Lavi who's taken the fact of being interrupted, at such an important moment to his eyes, pretty bad, decided to continue his explanation: "Well, one of those 'heretic' works contained information about a tribe who praised a Noah- well I don't know for sure if this is true part of history but... They praised a giant black snake with a cross engraved on its head and which could take the appearance of a dark skinned man who gave them orders in the name of an unknown force which was considered by them as a probable even greater god they couldn't reach at their position of simple human beings... So I guess that's already quite some information... actually I think it's probable that's the most described version of a Noah I've ever seen...The "greater god" was probably the earl..." at that point everyone was dumbstruck by such a revelation, even Bookman, who felt older and older by the minute (Bookman: stop that!): he never heard anything about a book that would describe a Noah and its powers so precisely.

"That tribe had a particularity though... The book said their technology was one of the greatest at the time. And they possessed powers no human being could pull out, they, at some time even stopped being described as humans but instead were given the name of Silvites. (A/N: SoA reference for the fans, sorry but I'm a lazy artist when it comes to names) Still that wasn't enough so they had learned to please the wishes of their god to create artificial bodies... this books contained a few plans and descriptions of their doings but I think I'll pass you the details of that..." "And where are you going with that? If those people created the base mechanism of the Akumas at that time what does it have to do with now???" Kanda felt like being stupid and ignored, for he still didn't get a thing about what that idiot red had said, so he thought he should try and make and intelligent retort about the thing he thought he had understood.

Lavi sighed having enough of being interrupted and decided to try this time to do what was the only way to know if the things the book said were real or not. "Please could you open his coffin...?"

_

* * *

_

_location: somewhere unknown from the rest of the world)_

"So what do you think is their stat now, hum? Sin-chan..." an evil smirk graced the dark lips of the man who just talked.

"Who knows?! Maybe they all threw themselves off of the tallest cliff they could find or maybe they just ate the body and found it had a few hard weird bits into it, I really don't care... And don't call me like that!" the other male responded, this one was of white skin and sounded currently pissed to the fifth degree.

"Aww c'mon! Sinel don't put such a face just because you can't play with 'it' yet..." the blond Noah revealed himself to the dim light the slight openings of what seemed to be interior or an austere old elevator made of metal, but with rust everywhere. To the wall was attached a banc made of the same material as the walls and just as rusty as them. The room was quite big but completely empty, apart from the two men...

The other figure who sat on the banc face to the blond Noah and who's name was apparently Sinel, appeared to be a young man just above his twenties, his skin was ghostly pale in the white dim light the room provided and his long hair which reached his mid thighs was so black, all the light was swallowed to the point none could reflect on them. His body was slim but still had all the angles of the masculine kind but even so, he managed to emanate a sense of grace and fragility probably accentuated by the feminine features of his face. His dangerous amethyst eyes now half closed by a scowl of anger gave him a forbidding aura.

"I'm not angry because of that! Are you really some overgrown idiot like Skin or what?!" The dark haired man snapped at the Noah. "Hey! Don't say I'm overgrown or that I resemble that horrible Noah brother of mine!!! Really... this is sick..." Sinel raised an eyebrow at that which clearly said _'So, I can't call you an idiot as much as I wish besides that?'_ "...and don't call me an idiot either..." The black haired one mentally clapped is fingers _'shit... he grew a neurone. -.-'_

"So if it's not because of the fact that you can't play... then why are you so angry. And what with that 'I don't care' face?" the blond Noah, who know appeared to be the very same that attacked Allen on Timcampy's video (A/N: As if you haven't guessed yet -.-), said. He sounded so gentle and friendly now that it was hard to think he could be the cruel killer and tormenter he truly was.

"-sigh- It's just... It's been so long since last time I made something like that! It was my beautiful artwork! And those barbarians put their dirty paws on it and they'll ruin it!!!" The man sounded exasperated.

"That's so unfair V-chan!" Now the dark haired accomplice had gained an air of apparent innocence, like a child who had wanted a candy but had the shop that was now too far away so he pouted to show his disappointment. At some point it amazed the Noah, whose name was Volt (or V-chan for friends), how quick his friend's moods could change.

Just them the cabin decided to tremble, indicating that, 1) yes it was an elevator and 2) it had reached its destination.

"Why don't you try being calm and act seriously for a while? I know you can last longer than what you want me to think..." Volt proposed his non-Noah friend gently. "No way!!! You want my death or something??!" With that he bounced off his seat running head fist toward the exit... and stopping abruptly half out of the door... The Noah gave a worried look as he was sure he heard a sound like the one of a Buddhist bell... only to find that it was only the hyperactive man's head that had hit the second door of the elevator... he always forgot about that thing... He eyed the half unconscious heap on the ground, moaning in pain while rubbing his head where the door hit him... or the other way around the blond wasn't sure...

"Huh??!" Sinel recovered max speed and went stiff.

"What is it?" The blond Noah inquired.

The black haired one eyes shone with pure evil and a cruel smirk graced his lips "Today is really a good day in the end... Steps three and four finished!" he exclaimed with a hardly contained joy in his voice. Volt smiled at the words, understanding what implied the advancement of their plan: "The real fun is just about to begin...".

And as if on cue the place they just entered shone with artificial lights, witness of unknown high technology, exposing walls, floor and ceiling made of some unnameable white metal and covered artistically by a sheet of shinning particles like if diamonds had been used as paint over the white walls, ceiling and floor, relating stories from a forgotten time where a giant black snake reined over a white civilisation of above average humans...

* * *

_(location: back to the black order__ HQ)_

The coffin was placed at Lavi's feet. Immediately he began to remove the lid that closed the body within from the outside world. Lenalee sat next to it and took the white hand of the corpse between hers "It's really him... isn't it...? It's not an Akuma...it's sure..." the hopes in her voice where crushed. The Bookman in training who sat next to her on the other side still looked determined. "Give me a knife..." the words shocked the audience, what was he thinking? Did he want to butcher the body of his fallen friend? Nonetheless Komui took a rustic knife out of his pocket and handed it to the red head, seeing the questioning glances he received, he opted for explaining the fact he was caring the thing around: "Someone told me that you always needed to have a good knife on you, it's always useful, but never though it would be used like that..."

Lavi gave the scientist a silent thank and took the arm out of Lenalee's grip. "You know..." his voice trembled, unsure, doubts still on his mind. Every hope they held would either be crushed or proved right in a minute. "The probability of this body being a fake is still very near zero percent, maybe not even one percent chance but... This is the only way to be sure so-" a hand griped his which interrupted his shaky words when he felt like he couldn't bring himself to do this anymore.

"Do you intend to speak until this thing decomposes, or will you finally make up your mind?!" Kanda's encouragement was more welcome to Lavi than the sword man would ever though. And the red head regained some confidence. "Lenalee... you shouldn't watch..." Lenalee looked straight into his single eye with a, now determined face, clear evidence that she declined the offer.

Lavi nodded at Lenalee and with both his and Kanda's hand on the knife they stabbed into the elbow of the livid corpse right arm making a sickening sound of suction because of the cold thick blood remaining into it. When Lavi decided the gash they made was large enough they retired the blade. The red head then plunged his hand into the opening, looking like he searched for something specific; and he found it rather quickly it seemed as his eye widened when his hand closed on something which he hurriedly pulled out with force, as the 'thing' was solidly stuck inside. When the future Bookman's hand resurfaced it had a handful of wires in it which made the eyes of the spectators widen with horror and realisation, but more importantly: relief.

The Bookman in training threw the metal ropes that had kept the arm in place, the appendage was now dislocate and hung lose, the forearm only relied to its upper part by skin slowly threatening to rip in two.

"It's a fake... It's really a fake!" the joy at the realisation was hardly contained as the red head spoke. "Allen isn't dead! He's somewhere else... ALIVE!" He told the others who took their sweet time to savour the piece of information.

Lenalee felt like jumping up and down using her innocence and breaking everything on her path as a vengeance.

Komui sensed relief in its purest form wash over him, of course the "real" death of all the finders still lingered painfully in the back of his mind and he still blamed himself for his mistake but the new feeling was still more than welcome.

Bookman, well, was depressed over the fact his student wasn't as worthless as he though he was and might be even on the way of being better than him, since he wouldn't admit that, on this case, he had already proven that fact. Still even if the fact annoyed him, it made him happy somehow that the little demon he had kind of raised finally became a good successor.

Kanda, he, felt the sweet feeling of butterflies in his insides, his breath finally looking like it renewed the air in his lungs. His loved one, he had to save him from the Noah! He had to find him and tell him how he felt before he regretted or that Lavi bunny outran him.

Lavi's mind was at the moment such a mess of emotions mixed up together that no though reached the brain for some good amount of time.

Bookman was the one to recover the quickest, things were still far from resolved, "But then it means that Noah wasn't alone: apparently the 'Silvites' or at least one Silvite still exist or another probability would be that the Noah found their technique and learned the 'art' of creating body or-" he was interrupted to his uppermost inconvenience: by his apprentice: "It's impossible: for the body is created and assembled for the most part by their particular powers. So I think the probability of the Silvite civilisation to remain existent somewhere is higher... The problem resides in the fact that the book talking about them and their location, said their city disappeared along with them..."

"In other words there still are a lot of things we need to find out before being able to move anywhere or do anything to help Allen... We have to act quickly, before Allen dies or that the enemy knows that we've found out their trick. We still haven't enough information so I'm counting on everyone about this!" Komui had returned 'mission mode' and began resuming briefly the situation.

The ceremony was asked to continue normally like if nothing had happened even though the expressions of the crowd had changed radically: one of their comrade and family was still alive somewhere and they would do their best to save him! At any cost!

* * *

_(location: unknown base)_

"So they finally discovered everything? This is getting interesting." the dark skinned man said after listening to his friend who could follow everything happening to the Black Order Headquarters through his creation.

"Heh, sounds like that red head fool has some brain and uses it! Plus he looked quite attached to that little thing... I hope I can meet him sometime..." Sinel mused about the interesting possibility.

They were walking down another white corridor where the diamond like paint could now only be found on the floor which provided a strange sound at each step they made. They ended at a white, thick door which slid open at their approach. The room they entered had the form of a perfect square, the diamond like paint nowhere in sigh, the size of the room was a little over 28m² or so, the ceiling was pure white blinding light. The room would have been empty if it wasn't for the white, slim, half naked, restrained body in the middle of it.

The young man was blindfolded by a white cloth over his eyes. White leather ropes were wrapped around each of his mismatched wrists and spread his arms apart as it was liked to the ceiling at two different spots, it also held him a few inches off of the ground. He still wore his black pants but the exorcist coat and his shirt where amiss... as well as his boots. Around his red arm was a few strange looking metal bracelets with the same ancient writing on it as the one on the walls of the big corridors the elevator had brought the two others earlier, they were thin and placed at equal distance from each others all along the innocence, their form fitting perfectly every curves of it, and the pale exorcist as already learned the hard way the utility of the strange devices, the pain it gave him when he desperately tried to summon his weapon to free himself had been unbearable.

The white haired exorcist tensed at the sound of footsteps approaching his way. "So you're awake? Chibi-chan..." The younger recognized the voice of the Powerful Noah he remembered fighting just before he fell unconscious.

"What do you want?" His tone was harsh and fearless as he remarked his wounds no longer hurt, almost like if they already healed.

"What are you so angry about?! After all the trouble my teammate and I went through to heal you!!! Really, how impolite." The tall man 'tsked'.

"Well maybe I would be in a better mood if untied and FAR from YOU!" the exorcist countered.

"Aww, but you should know: you look extremely sexy like that! evil smirk And that's exactly how we will need you to be... And about my presence Allen-kun, well you'll have to put up with it I guess." the Noah now sounded lecherous, the tone made Allen shiver, the fact the 'teammate' still haven't talked didn't help since it made it impossible for him to detect his position.

At those thoughts Allen felt warm air at the back of his neck and shortly after hot hands reached his sides. _'Ok so now I have his location... LIKE THAT'S HELPING!!!'_

The innocent boy was panicked at the feelings he received from the touches and tried to free himself desperately, but found himself unable to do so. "LET ME GOT!!! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DISGUSTING NOAH!!!" the presence behind him chuckled lightly at that "Poor thing, I'm no Noah." the man said sweetly, "I'm a Silivite! You better learn the difference, foolish child!" the voice had quickly changed into an angered tone.

Allen didn't know what to think any more _'He said he is not a Noah?! But he isn't an Akuma either, a Silvite??? What the hell is that! And what the_ hell_ is he doing with that _Noah

The young one however was jerked out of his thoughts as the fingers on his sides no longer felt hot... They were becoming ice cold and he could feel them slowly transforming into sharp things that cut through his skin, making blood run at each side of his waist. "Here is my special ability as a Silvite my dear exorcist: Alteration. I can modify my body and whatever it touches as I wish. The only problem is that when I try to transform another living creature,...it always looks like it's in extreme pain,...well the humans tend to be that way since they are the only things I ever tried my ability on..." The Silvite explained, far from calming the exorcist who now sensed five long thin blades at each of his sides.

The fingers/blades moved and the man turned to Allen's left side instead of standing behind him. He placed the blades edges from his right against the back of Allen's neck, where, just under the skin the spine of the young innocence user resided. The left hand of his tormenter rested against his flat belly, the blades so sharp, the simple contact made him bleed.

The Noah felt like adding his own line in that, the sigh of the exorcist trying to suppress his fears pleasing his overly sadist mind "Sinel, even though his apparent stupidity #glare from the Silvite#, is a great scientist and engineer but also has a lot of knowing in many domains which imply human anatomy and other useful and interesting stuff. You'll be surprised at just how much he knows about your insides. Hehe, how do you think it would feel to have your nerves played with?"

With those words, the dark haired Silvite's fingers plunged into Allen's neck, going directly for the nerve which gave signals to the brain about the rest of the body.

Allen didn't knew what the man was doing but it hurt, the pain was horrible, it was like every parts of his body was being torn apart at the same time then replaced violently just for the circle to repeat itself once again. And he cried, he screamed and he implored the sky he couldn't see to free him from there, wished for everything to stop. The pain made him forget about everything he cared for: the humans, the Akumas, the Black Order and even his beloved friends and Mana; his mission no longer made sense in his hazy mind. Despair and pain were his only companions in this world of pure torture he had been forced into. He only managed to let out one word, one last cry for his freedom, he no longer thought he would see: "Please!"

* * *

**Here**** chapter two is finished, now will begin a looooonnnnnggg fanfic it seems... Well I didn't had a lot of inspiration and couldn't continue the fic with Allen dead (besides some reviewers asked for him to be still alive or revived so hope you're happy 'cause I am XD).**

**The story just formed itself as I wrote ****(and it sorted out in a quite long chapter: around ten pages!)**

**And sorry if this chapter sounds boring but I had to make a few explanations about some things, next chapter will probably contains a little more informations about the OC Noah, the Silvite: Sinel and other things, making OCs is a long work: you have to find them names, lives, nature,... Real tiring... But it just popped into my mind and and... well... you'll have to put up with it and that's all ;**

**Yeah and took inspiration in a few mangas and games... but only inspiration no characters or worlds, this is not a crossover. I'm an author that needs basics to make a story **

**Review please and no flames. I remember you that this is still my first fanfic! And as you surely has already remarked...English isn't my mother language...so I'm sorry about the mistakes, I still appreciate it a lot if you tell me about them so I can improve my writing, thanks! **

Allen: I'm not dead! ...But now I'm being tortured -.-;

Lavi: Don't worry A-chan!!! Now that I made panda realize his age and found out that thing was a fake body, I'll come to save you!!!

Kanda: What are you talking about bookworm, return to that damn library for research: I WILL SAVE MOYASHI!!! Me and only me, understood!

Lavi: Who do you think you are?! A-chan will be mine! It's not like he'd want a brainless idiot like you for a lover anyway!

Kanda: Who's a brainless idiot?!?! I'll sever your head off those shoulders of yours for that! Idiot red!

Allen: And they're at it again... I think that by the time they finish their stupid argument I'll grow white hair...wait my hair are already white, oh well...

Zel-chan: poor Allen left alone at the hands of sadist rapist, will his admirers save him before he loses his virginity...

Lavi/Kanda: Don't you dare any of that, sadist woman! Or we'll kill you on the spot! And let your guts to rot out in the burning sun!!!

Zel-chan: ... Well at least there's something they agree on...(poor me...)

Allen: ...


	3. Exorcist!

**A/N:**

**Third chapter!!! Who would have know I'd come that far into a fanfic!!!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, torture, OCs(if that can be considered a warning), the list WILL grow... I just don't know exactly when and what will there be exactly (a few ideas but maybe I'll just have to ask the reviewers suggestions I guess...)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I'm currently sure I own are my multiple personalities, this fanfic and my dear computer! (and also an advanced dictionary of translations but whatever).**

* * *

**Death is only the beginning (chapter 3: ****Exorcist! A curse to the Silvites.)**

The white haired exorcist had passed out after the last session the Noah and Silvite made him pass through... It seemed the Noah enjoyed the good old traditions more than his friend's ways of torturing, as the battered body of the now profusely bleeding exorcist could prove. His back was covered in whip marks, he had cuts about everywhere on his body, a few holes where the blood flowed abundantly looked like the exorcist had been stabbed multiple times in his chest plus he sounded like he had great difficulty with breathing. His face was no exception, he had cuts on his cheeks, his left eye looked like it had cried blood behind the white blindfold.

Sinel sighed, exasperated with the Noah's antics "And pray tell WHO will have to heal those FATAL woundS???"

The blond looked at him sheepishly "W-well... I'm sorry Sin-chan. But that little thing sure is entertaining with his screams! I guess I was... just too into it... so... could you, please...?" He looked truly sorry, like a child that would have stayed too long at some playground and was trying to calm his angry mother with his innocent face. Except that Volt wasn't what you could call an innocent child with cute features, and Sinel was all but a loving mother and what they had done was far from any kind of child's game... Well, except if your name is Rhode Camelot that is...

"Well, all right, but remember to go easier on him next time! Besides I still have things to do so I won't use too much energy on healing him! We still need to fulfil our little plan! -sigh- I take care of everything in this house really!!!" The black haired one replied indignantly.

"That's because you're a very good wife, ne!?" at that statement the Noah's face met with the hard surface of the floor in a very painful way, a foot behind his head stepping on him a few times just for good measure. "Mmhfforrie!!!" (sorry).

The dark haired one sighed again in reply. They needed to complete their game so they could finally savour a victory over the exorcists, in a way far more interesting than the earl's plans.

Their only pleasure was to make those horrible creatures named "exorcist" suffer after all! They hated them to the core and their plan's goal was to relish in the sight those exorcists would make once they were completely destroyed from the inside! They hoped to see them fall into despair and suffer the sweet agony of insanity.

The plan was simple yet complicated:

**Step one** was to find a weak spot common to a lot of the Black Order's followers and exorcists.

They had found that weak spot in the form of Allen Walker: he was kind and gentle, humans tended to like that. Everyone around seemed to like the kid and with further investigation on Sinel's part, who, as a good psychologist he was, saw that two or maybe even three important and very powerful exorcists in the order kind of...well, more than just liked the innocent boy.

That information made them decide against directly attacking their HQ and destroying all the innocences they were keeping inside along with every living being, like they first had intended to do.

That step had been a meticulous game of spying; they had learned almost everything about the order. With his Silvite ability Sinel had been able to take the appearance of a golem, sometimes he even had to hide like some kind of decoration since his powers didn't allow him to change into the appearance of another human, he could only make corpses with a little help from wires or transform into an animal. But as cute as he could look when transforming into a kitty, animals weren't accepted inside the austere tower.

**Step two **was to lure then capture the said weak spot and create its body replica so the others would think he was dead.

They had used both their powers to make the people think strange things were happening. Sinel made the finders think the innocence was trapped so they would need the help from exorcists, of course it wasn't forcibly that Allen would be the one sent, so he made sure to release a good deal of his power so they would need someone powerful or at least a few exorcists. Volt on the other side made sure no Akuma would come to mess up their plan in case they too thought there was really an innocence there. Then they had finally heard the orders of Komui Lee the head of the scientific department saying the names of the exorcists coming: Miranda Lotto, someone kind but scared about everything, she controlled time and she was a weapon type since her innocence was apart from her body, and Allen walker.

Once they were sure about the new they killed the, now useless, finders and waited patiently for the exorcists arrival and attacked them. Volt had been occupied with Allen and Sinel wasn't supposed to show up but that Miranda had caused a few problems since every wound the Noah gave the boy was healed by her innocence. So Sinel had taken initiative and attacked the woman, she had been the only person seeing him. They then made the same injuries to the clone adding Volt's personal touch "for better effect" he had said...

**Step three** was to wait for the exorcist to wake up after they healed his wounds. They did their best to put the boy in a position and situation that would stress him to no end. And apparently it had worked. With the blindfold not only did Allen was unable to know what they prepared for him but also since he didn't knew Sinel's existence he couldn't know what his second captor looked like. His half naked state had made him in a position of vulnerability and the touches of his two tormenters that were sometimes quite bold didn't help that fact. For them it was a play to see and test the kid's resistance, when something proved inefficient or when their victim was too used to it to care they got to the upper level of torture they knew.

**The fourth step** was to wait for the Black Order to find out about their little trick. They first thought that they would see the problem when they saw that the innocence was still there while the other exorcist would have told them about the Noah or when trying to take off the innocence since the body had none and that they would surely find it strange for the boy's members to be linked with wires. But in case that didn't happen they had reserved a "step 4-2".

**S****tep four-two** was that, when the exorcists finally get over the sadness of losing their beloved friend they would just cruelly put them back into it. Throwing them the real, tortured, lifeless body and guilty over the fact that they didn't realised the precedent body was fake and that they could have saved him... well Sinel said as a good psycho(logist) he was, that it would lead to a few suicidal ambitions, maybe...

But "step 4-2" didn't happen and it was all the more fun to them: when the fools almost reach the end of their search and feel like their friend was already back, when their hopes are at their peak, they would crush them mercilessly. The very same way they would have crushed them in "step four-2"...

And that was about it. Of course each of them has their own thoughts about the current situations.

Sinel was searching in the depths of his brain what he could do to make the their playtime long enough so they can entertain themselves longer but not make it too long so that they wouldn't get bored, after all, once the exorcists found themselves broken and their victim dies, apart from watching they will do absolutely nothing... and that was boring to say the last. Maybe he should prepare another plan for when this one is finished or something.

Volt on the other hand knew his friend better than that and he just KNEW the plan wasn't going to go completly as predicted! His companion had a far too vivid imagination! Just seeing him in deep thoughts while he healed the worst of the injuries could tell him that he had already something in mind. The black haired Silvite was always unpredictable though, and whatever he would find, you could be sure it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing could be truly easy with him. He wasn't easy to understand, he wasn't easy with his enemies, his ideas were NEVER simple and easy looking, and he wasn't even easy to satisfy either! If the Noah was to describe him in one word then he would say that Sinel meant difficult!

The Noah decided that it was useless trying to tell the other he shouldn't get too lost when their "mission" had just begun. So he left to see if he could get a little more fun in the outside world or know how the exorcists were doing since Sinel's "doll" couldn't be used to inform them anymore. And waiting here for their toy to wake up was way too boring! Last time it took DAYS before the sleeping princess decided to open his eyes!

But once he left and Allen's gravest injuries were healed, the "sleeping princess" woke up while Sinel was still in his own world.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The albino asked, still dazed because of blood loss.

"Huh?! Well if I don't heal you you're going to die and that would be troublesome..." The Silvite answered dumbfounded: he had just been torn away from dream world himself and the younger's question had surprised him.

"I mean why did you capture me!? Why are you torturing me!? If you expect to use me as a bait so other exorcists would come for you to trap them, then I'm sorry to inform you that they're far from being stupid enough to risk their lives uselessly! I know them! They won't come just for me! I'm not important enough for them to risk losing more exorcists!" He said angered, he hoped the other would understand his point! No one cared for him, none would come to save him, he knew that he alone wasn't important enough for the Black Order.

Lenalee was probably sad though, she cared for everyone but she was smart and wouldn't fall in such an obvious trap.

Lavi was his best friend, he was a reasonable and intelligent person, he was also a calculating bookman in training, so he would know that his loss was nothing compared to what they might lose if attacking a Noah who surely prepared a plan to get them.

Kanda... Kanda hated him so the question about him going to risk having his coat dirtied for the only purpose of saving a bean sprout wasn't even worth to ask.

He slightly wondered at the same time if Miranda was okay, or if she had the same treatment as him... Or if they had killed her back at that deserted town. The poor woman, he hoped she would be ok.

Thinking of his friends and particularly Lavi and Kanda made him sad. He liked his fellow comrades a lot and even if the feeling wasn't shared by the cold man. He wished he had been able to tell them goodbye. It was selfish but he would have wanted them to be with him now. So he wouldn't have to play strong before his captors. It slowly killed him to resist the pain. It definitely killed him to know that he was alone and his only hope of freedom was death itself.

"Poor little thing, hehehe..." The other mocked. Not quite the reaction Allen thought he would receive _'doesn't he understand what I said or something!?'_.

"What are you laughing at!?" Allen exclaimed.

"Pfuh, you say you know them!? You say they will never come for you!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! My poor little A-chan! Do you know the idea of abandoning you never even crossed their minds!?" The young exorcist looked surprised, well, as surprised as you could look with a blindfold anyway.

"But that's normal though! Since they think you're dead!"

"W-what!?"

"You see it's an ancient art, that us, Silvites know about; I created a perfect replica of your body and let its lifeless carcass at your place... You know they were terribly sad... All of them, I could see it since I can see everything through my creations eyes ! Even that cold looking man how do call him-ah!- Kanda! That poor little admirer of yours!" _'Admirer?_!' "You should have seen how he and that redhead cried over the body! Didn't you know they loved you?! That was such a beautiful declaration from the both of them!" This time Allen was truly and utterly dumbfounded.

_The HELL!? Kanda and Lavi!? Declare? Love me???'_ Everyone knew the sword-man hated him, and Lavi was really only his friend so that was impossible! Not to mention the three of them were men!!!

"Doesn't trust me A-chan? But it's the truth. We took you away because you were really important to them! Don't you understand that because of your sweet and kind heart they ended in love with you?! You've become one of their weak points!!! I can see them sink deeper into despair day after day! Mourning over your death! When your still here and alive! Do you know what will possibly happen when we hand them back your mutilated body? How deep do you think they'll go before killing themselves? Knowing you were tortured and killed when they were just depressed over a fake body? AH, or maybe even better!!! They'll ask the earl to bring you back and YOU will kill them! Wouldn't that be wonderful!?" The man snickered, it was way funnier to keep to himself the knowledge that the exorcists knew about the fake and were already searching intensively for information about him and Volt, so they could save their friend. He wanted this sweet, disgusting exorcist to break first! He was so handsome, abandoning himself to nothingness, giving up on everything because his hopes were crushed mercilessly one after the other, it was a sight he wouldn't give up for anything! It was only a question of time...

"You... You're lying!!! It's impossible, right!? RIGHT?... impossible..."

Oh god, how he wanted to see those eyes, confused, sad, or maybe transforming in deep lifeless depths, _'They must be gorgeous! I believe Volt told me they were light grey, like full moons... But I can't take it off just yet... Be patient Sinel, be patient.'_ The Silvite reasoned with himself.

"...Why...?" The light, powerless, clear voice of the restrained boy tore him from his perverted thoughts.

"Huh!?" _'Wow great reply as ever Sin...'_

"Why are you with him? Why are you with a Noah!? I don't know what a Silvite is, but you're human too right?! Please, why are you doing all of this?! Why being so cruel!?" He sounded helpless, his voice weak from the previous emotional shock. Who wouldn't be in shock after learning your best friend and your rival are both in mad love with you and when even the enemy was able to tell, you were too oblivious to see it!

"Why am I cruel? Why am I with a Noah? You don't know a thing about the Silvites, don't you!? A human you say!? You better NOT QUALIFY ME AS A HUMAN EVER AGAIN, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! I'll tell you what a Silvite is, so you better pay attention..." The angered man replied making the poor exorcist gulp and nod.

* * *

_(location: Black Order HQ)_

"So did you find anything of interest about those "Silvites"?" Komui had accompanied the two Bookmen to the library. They had decided that before doing anything they should learn more about that mysterious enemy first. So currently since no one seemed incline to go and do nothing until something of interest popped out: it was library time for him, Crowley and Kanda. Crowley had wanted to join the party since he felt kind of useless and depressed watching over Miranda and wait for her wake. Lenalee wasn't here since she had replaced Crowley at Miranda's side.

Miranda had been with Allen on the mission so maybe she would have some information about the Noah...maybe.

"Humf, useless books..." Kanda's usual bright mood was first to speak, well he wasn't really passionate about books, so his search didn't get too far, he contented looking at a few pages before throwing the thing away.

"Not much here either, Komui-san." Crowley was another problem since he got lost into books that weren't any interest for their search just because he found them interesting...

Komui though he was intelligent, (really...) couldn't help his over expressive joy and in joy when you talk about Komui Lee you must read it as insanity...

"I think I've got a few interesting info..." Lavi said still plunged into a book before closing it and looking at the others.

"I have a few as well, I guess well have to do with that for now..." Bookman said after a wile. "Maybe we should assemble everything now so we can see what can be considered as valid information and what is not."

"All right then, we'll explain what we can to you once this is finished and-" Lavi was interrupted as a finder entered the room looking exhausted like he had ran a marathon.

"Komui-taicho, Miranda-san awoke! The doctors said she was all right now and that you could talk to her freely!" The finder exclaimed.

"Ah, thank you very much. Now let's go: we'll ask Miranda-kun if she knows about the Noah's powers." Komui turned to the four exorcists. Things were beginning to move, finally!

* * *

_(at the medical branch)_

"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH????????????!" A terrible shriek coming from Miranda's room greeted the library company.

Said company was lead by Komui, who opened the door in haste just so they could see what happened.

Only to find Miranda calmly (as calm as the woman could be) sitting on her bed and looking at a smiling Lenalee like if she had just told her she was a Noah and was going to marry the earl in an hour or so, everyone invited, asked her if she could be her best woman, ah, and her brother AGREED without a fight and Kanda was going to dance in a tutu for the occasion! Well to put it short she looked like she was going to faint.

"Herm, are the two of you OK?!?!" Lavi made a weird face at the two women.

"Ah, yeah: I just told Miranda about everything that happened just before you burst in." Lenalee offered with a smile which seemed permanent since the new of Allen's survival.

"Hum, that's good but what about that scream?" Crowley brought his own contribution.

"Ah that, well, I was just telling her about Kanda's and Lavi's beautiful declarations of love to Allen when they didn't knew it was a fake. I guess that was just too much emotions to bear after such a long sleep..." The young female exorcist explained, completely oblivious of the murderous look in Kanda's eyes.

"Herm-I see... Then Miranda-san since you are already well-informed, would you answer a few questions so we can be all at the same pace?" The mad scientist kindly asked.

"Ah! Of course Komui-san! P-please ask anything and I'll tell you if I can!" Miranda exclaimed regaining her normal expression which looked like...she was going to faint...

"Very well then, let's make it clear: what happened. I want every detail from your arrival at the deserted town to the point you awoke here, understood!?" Komui ordered the wounded exorcist.

"Y-yes. well it all began when we arrived at that deserted town..." She trembled as she remembered the horrible sight. "When we arrived... The town was drenched with blood..."

"Blood?!" Kanda couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, blood, everywhere... the finders they were... all dead. Their bodies were exposed and rotting. The bodies weren't even whole!!! The smell... the smell was... it was horrible! The finders that accompanied us said they had probably been killed a few days ago and apparently no one had the time to call for help since there were finders in towns nearby as back up... So we tried to get to the innocence place quickly, Allen said that if it was Akuma's doing, for now they weren't in eye sight. But when we arrived to the innocence location, there was a man in front of us: he said he had been waiting for us... or more precisely for Allen. At first I didn't understand what was happening but the man's skin became darker and darker..."

* * *

_Flash back_

"A Noah?!" Allen exclaimed at her side.

The said Noah had a strange device attached to his arm, she didn't know why but the thing frightened her.

"I was waiting for you, Allen Walker!" The creature said, the fact he knew the exorcist name slightly surprising them, enough for the Noah to raise his weapon at them. The round ended object splitting in three equal parts revealing the Noah's right arm holding the thing as well as a metal and glass like structure placed inside. Just before his fist was a glass-like cylinder held to the structure the Noah held in his hand by four spikes of white metal. Inside the strange weapon was engraved shining blue symbols that were unknown of the two.

The whole mechanism glowed and a ray of light shouted out of it. The exorcist reacted quickly enough to get out of the path but the finders weren't that lucky and ended literally disintegrated along with a third of the city.

The Noah himself looked impressed. "Fiyou, Sin didn't tell me that thing was so powerful... Ah-well anyway, now Allen Walker, you will come with me, ne?!"

"And if I don't want to...?" Allen still asked although the answer was classic and they both sounded seriously cliché.

"Well, you saw what that thing could do, didn't you?!" But Allen made an attacking pose nonetheless.

"Stand back Miranda-san, you can't fight so I'll take care of this!" The white haired exorcist commanded her. She then complied and left to another side of the place, ready to invocate as soon as the fight started.

"Feh, an exorcist who can't fight?! And me who was hoping for a little challenge here!" With that the weapon changed: the metal that had covered the mini-canon retracted to the base until it completely disappeared, the canon shone. But instead of releasing another blow like they expected, it transformed in a glass-like giant blade, still with the strange blue symbols on it.

Allen reacted by summoning his innocence and the fight began...

* * *

"They fought but even though Allen did his best it looked like it did nothing to that creature,... So I kept healing him again and again. Since he was alone and occupied with his fight with Allen he didn't manage to hit me... Not once..."

"But if he didn't hit you then how did you end in a coma? And with those wounds?!" Lavi asked.

"Ah-well... I said he was alone but that's not entirely true... We THOUGHT he was alone." She cleared.

Realisation fell upon the audience: _'Could it be...'_

"It had been quite a long time the fight was on and I was too preoccupied with what was happening I didn't realise someone else had been there... I barely saw him. I didn't have the time to react... I felt an incredible pain, it was so horrible that I fainted. Then I woke up in this room... The rest is just like a black hole in my memory..."

"I see... Then the man who attacked you was probably the Silvite..." Bookman analyzed.

"Yes, I thought so too when Lenalee explained it all to me..."

"Very well, during the time you explained everything Panda and I got everything finished! So?! Wanna hear about the Silv-" He was interrupted by a powerful kick in the face. "DON'T CALL YOUR MASTER A PANDA!!! I'M BOOKMAN, IDIOT APPRENTICE!!!"

"Arg, OK-OK, so wanna hear about the Silvite's civilisation?!" When everyone in the room nodded he took that as an invitation for him to begin.

"Well you already know they worshiped a Noah who had the ability to transform in a giant black snake. And that those people had special powers. Well about that it's quite interesting: We guessed their powers were in a lot of points similar to the Noah's."

"If they were alike the Noahs then why did they worshiped them?!" Kanda couldn't understand the reasoning of those people.

"Well, they weren't invincible: the Noahs can regenerate, when the Silvites couldn't do that... At least for themselves that is. And it seems that there were deeper meaning for this alliance but it was lost long ago, both for the records and for the Silvites it seems..."

"Why did such a powerful civilisation disappear?" To Lenalee this sounded like a school class.

It was Bookman that answered her question: "Well, the books state of a human war... They were scared of their power so they declared them war. The Silvites possessed a high technology and so they thought that if their knowledge ended in human hands it would be a disaster. Humanity at such a moment of turbulences: the world ravaged by war, a world where conquests were the only things that mattered... If their weapons were in their hands the books said it would have destroyed the world... The reason those books were hidden and considered heretic is because that if you attentively read them you could say those people were the guardians of the world."

"Guardians of the world?" Komui asked wondering.

This time it was Lavi that answered: "Yes, the Silvites departed in different categories determined by their powers, and one of them was in charge to determinate what development was ok for the humans to know about! Their duty was to observe the human's mentality evolution and control the possessions they acquired. And for long humans accepted them as judges without complain. But with the Silvite's growing technology and monster like god. Their position was no longer a good thing in their eyes. For them having such an advanced technology was the key to possess the entire world! The truth was that they feared them... So the humans went to war against them, but... Well it isn't precise neither it is sure: all that is said is that a few Silvites asked to continue living alongside the humans, that their god left to the "greater god" and asked them to hide somewhere no one would find them and wait for his consent before coming back. It was not long before the famous great flood..."

"And what happened to them then?" Miranda asked: she really was into the story.

"Well, after the great flood they never reappeared again. Then it's were it becomes harder..." Lavi began.

"Harder?" To Kanda all those book stories were giving him a headache, but considering that TWO bookmen got to work on something then normally you could consider everything solved. 'Hard' wasn't something a bookman usually says when he talks about his researches, with a bookman all the information is sorted, arranged and but back correctly, nothing was amiss and every information given is a hundred per cent sure. _'Yet again, this whole situation is far from normalcy.'_

Bookman answered the question, which hung in the air and made the room unbelievably tense. "Yes, it was long since last time I fell on such a situation, but sadly it's true. It is impossible even for us to know exactly what happened. This whole situation is beyond our understanding. For example: we don't know to what point those people's technology was advanced! It could have simply been that they knew how to create houses like there is now or catapults: at the time were they lived it was technology yet unknown. Or like some books tend to say it could be that they possessed a technology beyond anything conceivable even now... As for what happened after the great flood, I only can tell you the different versions since considering what I just said, you can only presume: everything's possible." The gravity of such a revelation seemed to hit deeper than intended in the eyes of his audience.

Lavi, however, didn't let his mentor continue: the silence and tension too much for his taste. "Some books said that the Noah forgot about them, or that he left them behind while they were waiting for him eternally. Others said that they all disappeared to nothingness, being destroyed like all the other beings on this planet because they didn't have the time to escape or have a place safe enough to save them from the flood... Others said the Noah vanished after his duty was accomplished and therefore he was unable to contact his servants to tell them they could come back... As for their location, well like I said some books affirmed that they all died, which is supposedly untrue since one just recently used his powers like you all know by now. But from those that talk about their possible location, well it's really vague... Like they sank deep into the sea, which one I have no idea, or that they got to make their city fly so high they actually landed on the moon and were now living there, or another supposition would be that their city became invisible to every mere human being..."

"I have a supposition here!" Komui exclaimed.

"Well, be our guest..." Lavi said.

"That person was, well I'm like ninety-nine per cent sure, with that Noah and the Noah perfectly knew about his existence didn't he?!" everyone nodded even those the question wasn't directed to. "So it is quite possible that he actually reside at the very same place the others Noahs live in... And from our precedent meetings with the other Noahs it looked like they all lived together alongside the earl, so why desperately searching for the location of the Silvite's city...?" His point was logic even if didn't brought them any neared their friend's location.

"That will bring us to a point we still haven't come to: that Noah was far from alike any that we encountered before and Miranda even confirmed that." Lavi said.

"Heh?! How come?!" Miranda didn't understand her own implication in that.

Bookman continued the explanation. "Think everyone! His ways of doing things are not what we usually encountered. It's not like he was at that place by coincidence: Miranda-san did tell us "he said he had been waiting for Allen" up until then, each time you encountered a Noah it was always by what you could consider as mere "bad luck" but he had been waiting for someone specific! The other point is that considering what you told us, the Noah didn't know about the power of his OWN weapon! This can only mean that he didn't use his Noah powers. Another thing is, never before the supposition of another kind of supernatural beings helping the Noah was met. He didn't kill Allen, neither did he kill you, though the two of you are exorcists, he didn't even destroy Miranda's innocence, we can't be too sure about Allen's but here is evidence. And one last thing is: Not once did Miranda say anything about Akumas being here!"

"So that means..." Lenalee let her sentence hung over everyone heads.

Which Lavi eagerly finished: "That means there is eighty per cent chance that Noah isn't with the earl the same way the others we saw before are! It is quite possible that the Noahs don't need the earl to awaken their powers but that for some reason they can't use them, so as a replacement he uses a weapon created by the Silvites. This Noah's goal isn't the same as the earl's one since destroying the innocence wasn't his priority. So it's quite possible by then that he doesn't live with the other Noahs or with the earl for that instance. So our only hope to find more about his location would be to find the lost city of the Silvites first... Of course all of that is pure supposition." Lavi was quite proud of his little explanation, and everyone in the room (except for Kanda and bookman of course) looked in awe at him: he really became a true bookman.

Then a few claps and a low laugh were heard coming from the location of the only window the room possessed and which had been ignored ever since the beginning of their little discussion. Only to find that it was wide open and a not so unknown man was conveniently sitting on its sill, and leaning nonchalantly on its frame.

"Well, well, well... "

* * *

_(location: unknown base)_

"What truly happened after the flood? Were did your people went!?" Allen hadn't expected the conversation to turn out like that. Beginning with simple things and the "Silvite" actually ended with spilling the whole history of his race.

"Well the Noah we considered as our god died... So the elders said we should wait for his resurrection as another Noah to come and free us... Those stupid bitches!" Sinel exclaimed. It had been long since he could free his talkative personality and he just chose to spill things to a prisoner! _'I really must be tired'_ he thought.

"And this Noah just happened to pass by, so you followed him without a thought is that it?!" Allen asked, to him it was how it looked after hearing such a story.

"Well, now you make it sound simple! It's hard to just "pass by" over there you see. Actually it's more like I happened to pass by him... But it's kind of a complicated story." His black haired torturer said.

"Or maybe it's just that it's really as simple as it sounds...?" The white haired exorcist countered, if he knew enough about this man then maybe, maybe he could think of a way to get out of this place and go back to his friends. _'I can't, I CAN'T let myself down into despair once again: I have a mission to accomplish! And I can't let them hurt my friends! Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee please wait for me: I'll come back!"_

"All-right, all-right... Well after the great flood we survived in this hell like we could with our technology. But generations after generations our number lowered until a few years ago we were reduced to a mere hundred people, more or less I don't exactly remember. I had a brother which was the great hope of the whole city: he was strong and intelligent... And so was I. I hated him to the core for being loved by everyone when I was rejected. He was always here to put me down before the others and the elders hide me like I was the plague. My brother was to become god's right hand if he came back while he was still alive. So one day I just decided to leave those stupid people who hated me anyway. I went to the human world... But when they learned I was different: that I had powers they didn't have, they began to fear me and reject me like the others. But I was young and hopeful so I left to another place were there was no one I knew and I hide my capabilities. But I quickly learned the true nature of those humans... Humanity, feh! What kind of shit is this thing! And they even dared to say that I was a monster!? They are way neared the definition of monsters than I could ever have wished to be!" A maniac laugh followed his statement.

"W-why do say that?!" Allen was enraged: how could he say that the people he worked so hard to protect were monsters! Sure humans were far from perfection but... still! And humanity wasn't "some kind of shit"!

"Just look at them! I studied humans for some good amount of time! But to me it was clear that the amount of people that were, almost good enough to be worth saving, wasn't important enough to compensate with the worthless part. Parents that make their children go through hell for profit, sometimes selling them to disgusting men for them to rape them or torture them for a few stupid pieces of paper (aka money)! High hierarchy sending men to the front lines of war while they were calmly sitting before dishes even their whole army reunited couldn't afford. War were humans don't even see that what they kill are just other desperate humans that share the exact same problems, fears and wishes as them. So, I learned... I learned to be like them! And I killed... I killed every human being that stood in my path. When I came by a city, I wouldn't leave it until every living soul it had was destroyed! That's how I met him. He wasn't like the others. He had looked human but a bit different even if I didn't know why... He was just a few miles away from my last town... And I knew he saw me kill them. He proposed me a fight, I know now that it was because he was thrilled to fight someone strong, someone that wasn't weak and easy to break like those humans! But when he transformed into a Noah I recognized the god's marks. So like I did to you I explained him everything about us, Silvites. But he wasn't like I had imagined our god to be: he was kind to me and even when I told him I was cursed he didn't reject me..." His voice passed from the utter disgust in the first part of his speech, to a more peaceful loving tone when he began to talk about the Noah.

"Cursed?!" The young exorcist was quite surprised at the revelation. _'Is he cursed like I am?'_

"Yes, I bear the worst curse a Silvite could ever have! It was even worse because of "it"! "It" had been attached to the city ever since the great flood and it just had to curse _ME_!!! I was but a child when it happened and it's then that everyone began to reject me! To their eyes I wasn't even worth being alive for having the greatest level of curse that can exist for us. I was a nuisance that might even make the god reject them... I owe my salvation only to my family's influence." His voice was full of anger and pain. Anger for "it", and pain for being rejected because of something he couldn't even do anything about.

"The...worst curse...?" '_Is there different level for curses?_' he wondered. _'And he said it was the worst __for__ a Silvite?! Maybe it's a curse that can only be given to Silvites...'_ His curiosity was at his peak. _'He sounds sad... Well I guess I truly can't help the fact I'm worrying over everyone, even if he is my captor...' _Allen sighed audibly at his thoughts. "What is your curse? Why do you say it's the worst a Silvite could ever have?"

On the other side of the room his torturer let a good amount of time pass without giving the albino any kind of answer. For a moment Allen even wondered if the man left while he was in his own thoughts but finally the voice gave him his answer as though he had been calculating if it was a wise decision to let him know.

"I am an accommodator, I bear an innocence inside of my body the very same way you do, parasite-kun! I am an exorcist!"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAH Cliff hanger!!! What will happen after such a revelation???! Who is that mysterious window man!?!? What will happen to poor Allen! What the hell happened to the others Silvites and Sinel's brother?!**

**Well more seriously this chapter was more like information about the whole Silvite stuff though it still isn't very clear...**

**Well review please readers!!! And tell me what you think about it.**

Kanda/Lavi: Why the hell are you making Allen sympathize with that OOC of yours!?!? Hope your not getting any ideas, are you!?

Zel-chan: How come you suddenly became so friendly with each other?

Kanda: Feh, I'm NOT being friendly with that idiot red!

Lavi: That's right it's just mutual agreement that we should save my little uke Allen from your evil claws!

Kanda: You mean _MY_ uke!?!?!?

Lavi: NO he is _**MINE**_!!! SEE?!?! I even put it in **bold**!!!

Allen: Do I have a say in this story? --;

Kanda/Lavi: NO!

Allen: ;.; Fine then I'll preferably not fall in love with any of you!!! . #

Kanda/Lavi: W-wait!!! Allen!

Sinel: C'mon A-chan. Come with me I'll make you feel really good and forget about them #pervert#

Kanda/Lavi: #try to kill the OC with their combined forces#

Zel-chan: O.O o.o O.o o.O ..; When did I materialize him...?


End file.
